Yuri Svyatoslavich of Smolensk (c1355-1407)
}} Yuri Svyatoslavich (died September 14, 1407 , Golden Horde ) - Grand Duke of Smolensk (1386-1392, 1401-1404), the second son and successor of the Grand Duke Smolensk Svyatoslav Ivanovich Biography In 1386 Smolensk troops besieged Lithuania- controlled Mstislavl , but soon the Polish-Lithuanian troops of Jagiello approached and defeated Smolensk ( Battle of the River Vehra River ). Smolensk prince Svyatoslav was killed, his eldest son, Gleb Svyatoslavich , was captured, and Yuri, married to the daughter of Oleg Ivanovich Ryazan and Evpraksiya Olgerdovna , took the Smolensk throne in 1387 after taking the oath of allegiance to King Jagiello . 1 In 1392, as a result of Smolensk's dissatisfaction, Yuri was expelled, Gleb, who had freed himself from the captivity, sat on the throne, and Yuri went to Ryazan to the test-house, through which he tried to return the Smolensk throne for many years. In 1395 Vytautas captured Smolensk, captured Gleb and imprisoned the governor of Bryansk prince Roman Mikhailovich 2 . After the defeat at Vorskla in 1399 Vytautas position in Lithuania weakened, and in 1401 Yuri using Ryazan Smolensk troops again took the throne 3 . Only in 1404 with the help of the Poles, Vytaytas succeeded in finally adding the Smolensk Principality to his possessions ( Osada Smolensk (1404) ) 2 . In 1406, Yuri moved to the service of Vasily Moskovskiy , became governor in Torzhok . Legend Princess Juliana cut off her hands As it is said, in particular, the Face chronicle archives , being in Torzhok, Prince Yuri Svyatoslavich was captivated by the beauty of Juliana (the wife of Prince Simeon Mstislavich Vyazemsky , also descended from the dynasty of Smolensk Rostislavich ) and tried in every possible way to persuade her to commit adultery, but Juliana strictly kept her adultery. One day during the feast Prince Yuri killed Juliana's husband, in the hope of mastering violence by her. Saint Juliana opposed the rapist. The enraged Prince Yuri ordered to cut off her legs and hands, and her body to throw into the river Tvertsu. From remorse Prince Yuri fled to the Tatars, but there was no rest either. And the Grand Duke Vasili Dmitrievich made him governor in Torzhok, and he innocently killed an employee of Prince Seven Mstislavich Vyazemsky and his Princess Julianius, as he was embraced by a carnal desire for his wife, took her to his house, wishing to cohabit with her. The princess did not want to do this and said, "Oh, prince, do you think I can leave my living husband and go to you?" He wanted to lie down with her, she resisted him, grabbed a knife and hit him in the muscle. He became angry and soon killed her husband, Prince Semyon Mstislavich Vyazemsky, who served with him, shed blood for him and was not guilty of anything, since he had not taught his wife to do this to Prince I and ordered the princess to cut off her hands and feet and throw her into the water . The servants did what was ordered to them, threw it into the water, it became a sin and a great shame for Prince Yuri, Death According to some instructions, the prince died in the Golden Horde. he died "not in his great principality of Smolensk, but wandering in a foreign country, wandering in exile, moving from place to place in the deserts of his great prince Smolensky, deprived of his father's and grandfather's, of his great princess, children and brothers, relatives, his princes and boyars, voivodes and servants " 4 However, the chronicle of the chronicles leads another version of his death, pointing out that "the prince was in the Ryazan land in the desert at one Christ-loving elder Hegumen Peter, there he spent several days in sorrow and grief, lamenting and weeping, remembering his troubles and troubles, and recalling all this in his mind, began to cry and lament his sins, wanting to give up the vain worldly life, forget the glory of this world and please the righteous life of God. There the prince fell ill and, a little piercing, died of the Lord, conducted his body with honor, was buried with tombstones. " In the personal chronicle of the 16th century on page 147 it is written: "In the same autumn of the month of September, Grand Duke Yury Svyatoslavovich Smolensky, grandson Ivanov, great-grandson Aleksandrov, great-grandson Glebov, pre-grandson of Rostislav, ancestor of Mstislav, prepresur David, preprashchur Rostislav, Mstislav, Vladimir Monomakh, on the Exaltation of the Right Cross . " Yuri Svyatoslavovich was buried in the Venevsky Monastery 5 , in the fiefdom of the Shishkin family , which they received from the Murza of Salamir , who was Yuri Smolensky's brother-in-law. The historian V.I. Chernopyatov 6 wrote: Grand Prince Smolensky Yuri (at the baptism of George) Svyatoslavovich died on September 14, 1407 and was buried near the right choir of the lower church. At the beginning of the 20th century, over his grave, a metal plaque, installed by the permission of His Eminence BishopTula and Belevsky Damascene. The inscription on it contained an extract from Chapter XXVI: "The book of the royal royal genealogy," which stated that these events occurred during the reign of the blessed Prince Vasily Dmitrievich of Moscow, the son of Dmitry Donskoy: "In the city of Smolensk, then Grand Duke Yuri Svyatoslavovich dominated. This great prince of Smolensk, seeing the disorganization of his brothers and the internecine war, left his reign and went to Ryazan to his father-in-law, Grand Duke Oleg Ivanovich of Ryazan. In the absence of him, Vytautas, Prince of Lithuania, captivated Smolensk, and ordered his wife and children to be taken to Lithuania. Hearing about this misadventure of hail, wife and children, in the sorrow of the soul, Prince Yuri indulged in the service of the Grand Duke of Moscow, Vasily, who made him the governor of the city of Torzhok " Yuri Smolensky bequeathed Vienna to the monastery a considerable amount of money. They were later built brick walls around the monastery with towers and monastic cells. Marriage and children He was married to Alena daughter of Oleg Ivanovich , Grand Duke of Ryazan 7 , taken prisoner after the capture of Smolensk. From this marriage: Fedor Anastasia , husband - Yury Dmitrievich